


With arms wide open

by marytyler_perry



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Prompt Fic, Therapy, cuddle therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytyler_perry/pseuds/marytyler_perry
Summary: Miranda's therapist recommend an unorthodox session to battle her problems, this will bring to her life more than she expected...
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	With arms wide open

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came as a prompt in the DWP FB group and it was SO good that I had to pick it up. Miranda is seeing her therapist who recommends to attend "cuddle therapy group" how she will react to it?
> 
> Let me know what you think. Your comments are welcomed.
> 
> I don't own the characters they belong to Fox and Lauren Weisberger. I don't make $.

Paris had been a mess, a royal fuck up and to Miranda's memory one of the most stressful weeks of her life, or a least in the most recent years of her life, it was like if planets have align to shit everything all over in that very same week. Irv Ravitz wanted to replace her and take Miranda away from a position she had built from scratch and had paid a high price to keep having; then the short notice of another divorce, another disappointment, another let down, papers arrived to her suite in a fax, it was a joke, this husband didn't even have the courtesy to tell her to the face he doesn't want to be another 'Mr. Priestly' anymore and on top of all that she had to become a backstabber to Nigel, perhaps one of the few persons in her life she cares about and trust in order to save her own ass. She knew this was disrespectful and a betrayal to take away from him the dream job, but the fashion queen had live it up to her own words  _ 'if you want this life, those choices are necessary' _ . Miranda didn't know that saying those words will lead to probably the most upsetting thing happening and the one that hurt her the most, losing Andrea Sachs, making her walk away. 

This had affected Miranda even more than she will allow it to, it was absurd to the editor really, time has passed and Miranda is one of those people who moves forward from anything and everything, even more so from anyone, she considers herself as fashion, it keeps changing, improving and innovating in order to stay alive and fresh, so why something that happened ages ago keeps bothering her even to the point she needs to see her therapist on a regular basis, not even her failed marriages had accomplished such thing as the departure of Andrea. 

And Everyone at Runway knew Miranda got more cranky and demanding -if that was possible- after that particular Paris fashion week where Andy had walked away, they also were praying to the Gods the Dragon Lady finally finds some sort of way to overcome this because to be honest, it is messing with them too 'cause that sometimes brings the worst in Miranda.

Sitting at her therapist's office for this week's appointment, Miranda was pursing her lips hearing what this man was saying. "So Miranda, have you heard about cuddle group sessions?" Doctor Zvaic asked the fashion queen, he writes on his prescriptions block, Miranda fighting to not roll her eyes answered "No, I haven't heard of such a thing" tapping a foot on the floor beneath, the therapist adjusting his glasses said "well, it is a form of therapy for patients coping with mild depression and its variants disorders". Miranda grimaced and glared at the man in front of her and she says knowing this is not accurate at all "I'm not depressed, that's ridiculous" the editor was going to end this session early. 

Showing calm in his eyes, the therapist looked Miranda to explain his point "It's proven that hugs and their derivatives in contact help our brain to segregate serotonin which is a natural mood stabilizer and also oxytocin, this simple interaction with someone lowers your body's levels of cortisol, the stress hormone. That in turn helps ease your blood flow and lower your heart rate, now I know it may sound odd but just try one session, if it is not your thing we can always check other alternatives that suit better, I'm here to help you Miranda" the doctor writing the final sentences on the prescription and ripping it from the block gives it to the editor, Miranda reluctantly takes the piece of paper and looks at it. "Sessions are here Tuesday at 7pm, you can see the details written in the prescription, when you're ready to take the session you can come and sign up or you can simply be an observer, get familiar with the process" doctor Zvaic said, his hands and fingers criss-crossed resting on his desk asking Miranda if she had any questions, Miranda had a ton of them but she just said "No, that's all" her therapist finalized the session and the editor got up to leave.

The fashion queen was supposed to return to Runway after this but in the car she asked Roy to take her home instead, Miranda dialed Nigel to step in and handle the rest of the day for her, and Emily to cancel or postpone meetings. Thinking through this and looking at the prescription Miranda was appalled, she can't believe what her therapist wanted to put her through, she also was really considering in changing him for a serious therapist, those who prescribe real medicines like fancy pills and such and not this concept that was laughable to the snow queen, besides she is not the type of person who really enjoys contact, certainly she doesn't have a phobia or anything but it's just that Miranda is a very private person, she didn't even did the 'cuddle' thing with her husbands and now to think doing it with a bunch of strangers is really off limits for her in every way possible.

Pacing a hand in her hair and putting on her sunglasses Miranda has got a lot to think about on the way home while she is been driven through Manhattan streets.

~•~

  
On Tuesday the editor, after muling the subject in her head for days, decided she was going to these sessions with Doctor Zvaic, but only as an observer to convince her and the therapist this wasn't for her at all. "...and clear everything on my schedule today after 6 pm" Miranda said to Emily that morning when shooting the usual orders of the day, Emily nodded and scribbled fast on her pad. The fashion queen sit on her chair, began to work and run her magazine for another day to keep Runway at the top.

This day was set to be cringy for Miranda so she made sure everyone's day went as tedious as possible, demanding everything at light speed and then some and when she finished with everyone's will to live the dragon lady left to her appointment.

Miranda arrived to the therapist's office fifteen minutes early, as her usual time. "Hello Miranda, welcome" doctor Zvaic greeted, the silver haired woman returned the greet and saw how everything was being set up. Floor mats were placed and then foam rubber mattresses on top, the fashion goddess thought to herself that this was already losing points for to even consider trying, like there is no way in the universe she is going to lay on the floor wearing Balmain latest collection, that in her mind made Miranda laugh internally.

People were starting to arrive to this weekly appointment, both men and women, they were all from a good variant range of age, the fashion queen found this interesting and a little intriguing, she didn't know this type of group session existed and even more so that people attend to this as a form of therapy, but you always learn something every day Miranda was convinced of that. Doctor Zvaic interrupted Miranda's inner monologue to say "So Miranda, are you here to fully participate in today's cuddle session or just to be one of our observers?" the editor said in her soft voice "observer" that was it, the therapist smiling said "perfect, so it's all settled we're starting shortly".

After a brief explanation for everyone new in attendance and an introduction to this session to know what was about, the patients who were to participate in the 'cuddle therapy' signed a contract stating rules to respect not touching private parts and or other areas their 'cuddle partner' weren't comfortable with, times were to be respected too, there was a standard time for each cuddle but if one person wanted to make it shorter or longer then it had to be agreed by both or according to the number of people participating. The observers were only required to sign a non-disclosure agreement.

Everything was set up and the session started, some people laid down on the inflatable mattresses and others began just hugging while still standing, Miranda was sitting watching the development of this, Doctor Zvaic approached some patients to talk about how they felt, he and his team were monitoring things as cardiac pace, pulses, blood pleasure and the general feeling of the experience for each patient. Miranda gotta recognize this wasn't as she thought it may be, this was very professional and orderly, but the editor is not a hundred percent sure this was something she will be trying.

Fifty minutes later, the session was in its final stages, everyone seemed relaxed and in far more good spirit than at the beginning of the therapy, the doctor announced that 'the blue stage' was coming to an end. Everyone began to separate, some were on their feet already and starting to thank one another, one of the team members said this session will end in ten minutes and then she approached Miranda to tell her the therapist wanted to have a word with her after the session. 

Taking off her sunglasses -that she wore during the whole session- Miranda went to meet the therapist, he was speaking with the patients and giving the final words to close tonight's activities. Doctor Zvaic directed his attention fully to the silver haired woman "okay Miranda, what are your thoughts on this?" he asked eagerly, the editor only gave a small nod.

"Is not as terrible as it sounded at first to you?" the therapist asked jokingly, Miranda didn't answer. Directing to doctor Zvaic's office, the editor takes a seat and the therapist does the same behind his desk, he speaks again "I'm very glad you came and watched tonight's session, as you witnessed everything is held in a safe environment and the people who attends this therapies are just regular patients, men and women who are seeking in this method a form to cope with things by helping them to develop these defenses our brain and nervous system are capable of segregate by simple contacts" the doctor let Miranda know the importance of this, the fashion queen it's certain that she will not be comfortable taking this therapy with strangers, there's gotta be another option.

Knowing that the silver haired woman is not totally convinced and she may never be about this group therapy, doctor Zvaic tried a different approach "there's always the option to do it on your own terms, we count with specialist that can help you with private one on one sessions or…" the therapist get to the last option for this to adjust the dragon lady "you can find a cuddle partner that is willing to help you with regular sessions, it can be a friend, your spouse or someone close to you that inspire you trust and make you feel comfortable, both things are very important in order to get this to work". Miranda hasn't done or said anything to this point, the more she hears about this, the more she wants to stab her ears with the pen she is looking at right now, but she agrees with the therapist's terms only to run out of here as fast as human possible.

Leaving the building and getting into her Mercedes Miranda feels heavy, why she has to find a cuddle partner? or why she has to be exposed to lay with a bunch of strangers, wrapping her mind around this she can't decide which one is the worst. 

  
~•~

  
Subsequent appointments with Doctor Zvaic had been cancelled, Miranda didn't want to endure the questions about what she had decided to do on the cuddle sessions topic, she was now really considering to search for a different therapist not without before checking his credentials and background to ascertain this one wasn't in the 'cuddle therapy' either.

Emily peaks inside Miranda's office to tell her she has a call from her therapist, he is on the phone right now, Miranda had given specific orders she did not wanted to pick up those calls but Emily insisted, the redhead knew this was maybe her death sentence, the fashion queen angry and upset dismissed her assistant and took the phone from its cradle to attend the call. The man's voice filtering in the speaker "Miranda, good afternoon I'm calling to know how you are doing with the task I commended? Now, I get why you cancelled our last meetings believe me, I'm not putting pressure on this, do it at your own pace, I just want to keep the updates and knowing if you are willing to join the group therapies, although I understand this is not what you want or feel comfortable with" the doctor paused to hear Miranda's intake on this but the only sound was a low sigh, knowing the editor won't say more he continues "you remember I said we have professionals that can help you with single sessions?" the therapist said and Miranda only muttered "Yes", doctor Zvaic takes word again "well, keep that in mind, I still encourage you to get someone who is close to you for this so you can establish your own terms, needs, schedules and places where to meet for the therapy and if you like you can still come and I'll introduce you to one of our professionals and we will decide from there" the man sounded optimistic, Miranda said in a jaded tone "yeah, okay I see what I can do, I will check on who is available of people close to me just gonna take a while solving this, I'm a busy woman and time is a luxury I don't have" the fashion queen huffed, doctor Zvaic said "I agree Miranda, don't worry, take your time, no pressure" setting things straight the therapist and Miranda hung up the phone, the editor was now more tense that she already was when decided to seek for therapy.

Now who can be considered for this, Miranda thinking about her options to at least use as a coverage to make the therapist to back off and stop insisting with this nonsense. Okay let's see, Miranda tried to make this work fast so she listed the options in her head: _Nigel, well_ _nahh I mean he is a friend and everything but seriously? What about Emily: pfff please! A spouse: Don't even wanna go on that subject, ever And Donatella: I ain't traveling to freakin Italy for a silly hug, Jesus!._ Does she really has no other options? The silver haired woman found herself in a crossroads, but suddenly to her embarrassment and dismay a certain brown-eyed beauty popped in her head, but why would Miranda even have her in mind? First of all, she is one of the main reasons for Miranda going through this, perhaps the fashion queen has lost her mind completely and there is no use of continuing with this therapy but instead checking herself in a mental institution, rubbing her eyes Miranda felt a headache starting to grow. 

Trying to get back to work, the dragon lady asked Emily to put Demarchelier on the phone, better busy herself with far more important things, like the upcoming tests for this month's cover of Runway.

In the following days, the editor dug for more work, asking for back issues of the magazine, call more designers to attend previews, taking meetings and discuss even the tiniest detail before printing, more run throughs to check accessories and clothing lines, repeat photoshoots because to Miranda something always was off, her staff was on the edge of a nervous breakdown and the fashion queen wasn't going to stop, even Nigel told her one day to slow down.

It was obvious this was some sort of way for Miranda to keep her mind away from thinking about the humiliating fact she may have no one to concur for her 'cuddle therapy' and as silly as it sounds, this was putting things into perspective for the fashion goddess.

Miranda would let doctor Zvaic know that she will take the professional he suggested, the editor will meet with this person but just to nope outta there and ask her therapist to get serious about this whole thing and prescript her real medication, after all the silver haired woman had done what the doctor said and evidence was there, this therapy is not for her, simple as that, period. The dragon lady made Emily to phone her therapist to communicate this, doctor Zvaic leave word with the assistant to notify Miranda he expect her at his office in two days, he will introduce the editor to a professional that will gladly step in.

Miranda was in for a rude awakening.

  
  


~•~

  
Doctor Zvaic and Miranda meet again for their appointment after several skipped by her to avoid unpleasant questions that the editor found quite irritating. Today she was here to put an end to all of this, meet the so called professional to just ditch him and move on with her life, find another therapist and forget this whole thing ever happened, the fashion goddess had all this perfectly rehearsed in her mind, it was flawless.

Everything slid down the drain for Miranda when, after speaking with the therapist for like fifteen minutes, the professional was called to the office. "Lydia please let know Miss Andrea Sachs she can come in now to introduce her" doctor Zvaic said to his secretary over the phone. 

To Miranda hear this name was like a bomb had just exploded right in front of her, peeling her face off. The editor was hoping this was just a cruel, sick joke, a terrible coincidence and someone completely different from the woman she has in mind with that name will cross the door, unfortunately all her fears became true when that very same Andrea Sachs walked in and graced the room with her presence, the dragon lady was ready to fleet to Mars.

Andy had her own shock as well, seeing Miranda Priestly here, of all the places one could imagine, she feels a sharp pull in her heart and stomach, flashbacks of her job at Runway briefly pierce the brunette's mind, things started to move in slow motion, the young woman thinks she will wake up soon, this can't be real. 

For this therapy and to respect the privacy of the person who request to be assisted, descriptions and names aren't unveil to the professional until they meet each other, so surprise was written all over the women's faces.

Doctor Zvaic, strange to the little fact Miranda and Andrea do know previously, gets up from his chair and greets Andy, the brunette thanks him and takes a seat, not far from Miranda but certainly not to her side either, the dragon lady looked at Andy for a second to quickly glue her sight in her therapist again, how will she endure this? If Miranda came with the idea of refuse to do this, now she was completely sure of bury it forever.

It's showtime.

"Andy is a graduate from Northwestern University, she is currently a reporter for the Mirror newspaper and one of our best 'cuddle therapists', she began here as a volunteer and has made her way to specialize and master this therapy, a lot of our patients recommend her widely, so that is why I immediately thought about her for you, Miranda" the therapist said, it was a slap in the face with a white glove for the fashion queen.

This all sounded impressive but apparently Andy had forgotten to mention in her resume that she once was Miranda Priestly's assistant and also her biggest disappointment by far, but the young woman and the editor knew this very well, Andrea was screaming in her insides, a blush painted her cheeks and ears.

The famous pursed lips started to appear on Miranda's mouth, the brunette glanced back at doctor Zvaic who was speaking about details of the last sessions and then directed his eyes to the young woman, this time to introduce Miranda to her. 

With a pleased look on his face the therapist said "So, Andy this is Miranda Priestly a very important and renowned personality in the fashion industry and the editor-in-chief of Runway" it's like Andy was recreating when Emily just first had given her the word of who the heck was Miranda, it was a deja-vu. "...you probably have heard of her due to her magazine and the publishing world" doctor Zvaic sounded like he wanted to emphasize that, Andy thought  _ 'yes, I know her, of course I do but not for any of those reasons'  _ but the brunette just smiled and said "Hello Miranda, pleasure" extending her hand to the fashion queen for a handshake, that big blinding smile almost threw the editor out of her chair.

Contact was necessary, after all this was about cuddling although Miranda has not agreed on anything, yet. The dragon lady took Andrea's hand for the shake, to the brunette touching Miranda was a way to reboot their relationship.

After having been awkwardly introduced, Miranda and Andy looked at each other, then the therapist said "alright Miranda I'm really excited you have come and decided to take this therapy with one of our professionals, I can guarantee you Andy is excellent, you will be in good hands or should I say arms?" Doctor Zvaic raised his brows, Miranda did rolled her eyes this time, Andy hid the smile on her face with a paper sheet.

The dragon lady who hasn't said a word, opens her mouth to deliver the first impressions, likely to say this is absurd, a waste of time and she doesn't want to do it, especially if Andrea is the professional, but she also remembers shortly how while numbering possible people on her head to be her 'cuddle partner' Andrea came to the editor's mind; that made Miranda uncomfortable now having Andy sitting here, in the flesh. The silver haired woman Inhaled to speak when the therapist cuts her unintentionally "ladies, i will give you a moment so the two of you can chat, get acquaintance and decide if everything is okay so we can arrange things for the private sessions" doctor Zvaic gets up and leaves the office.

When Miranda and Andrea find alone, face to face again after all this time the tension could be cut with a knife, this whole situation was still surprising and really weird, Andy sighed deep and was the first to speak "is a small world…" a shy grin blossoms, Miranda unflinching replies "... definitely too small". The ice broke but there was still a long way ahead of them, Andy wanted to go to the bottom of this.

  
  


~•~

  
The young woman not wanting to sound like a jerk and certainly not trying to break the sanctity that is supposed to reign between a therapist and the patient which in this scenario was between Miranda and Doctor Zvaic -Andy is just a professional who would help Miranda with sessions of a therapy recommended for her- the brunette asked "Miranda, you in a 'cuddle therapy' why?" there was real curiosity in the question but also Andrea's characteristic care. The dragon lady acted defensive, who the hell Andrea thinks she is to ask this question, glaring at the young woman, Miranda speaks "not any of your incumbency, but just so you know Andrea, I'm not taking it, this was a misunderstanding in the first place, all because Zvaic can't act as a serious therapist" the snow queen taking pride of her words squared her shoulders. 

"But it is, it is of my incumbency Miranda, I have been assigned to you for this therapy" Andrea said with fineness but firm in her words. The silver haired woman quirked an eyebrow, she took in a breath to sort her thoughts, then her voice was challenging "how many times do I have to say that I'm not taking the therapy, in fact I'm only here to communicate it, I don't have time for this" wait, does Miranda really is trying to justify herself? Hell just froze over, that's what is on Andy's mind right now.

Raising from her chair, Miranda prepares to leave not even waiting doctor Zvaic's return, the young woman reacts fast "take the therapy Miranda" Andy stops the editor "there is nothing to lose" Miranda thought if it really wasn't, the brunette keeps talking "...we can at least have one session, just that and if you still think and feel it won't work, there will be no questions asked" Andrea lets her eyes tell the rest.

_ 'This is not fair, why she is doing this to me, why I even came here?' _ the fashion queen thinks almost desperate, but she doesn't show it. Miranda shakes her head, she is not sold yet and apparently won't make it easy, Andy's voice fills the room again "I know is awkward, all of this but give it a chance, it isn't so bad, even you could endure it" the young woman tried to lighten the mood.

Silence was still Miranda's weapon of choice. Andy takes a step forward to say "Look, if you prefer that other professional assist you I understand completely, you don't even have to talk to doctor Zvaic, I take care of it, I will explain the reasons and I'm sure they'll connect you with a far better choice than me, there are extraordinary professionals here Miranda" Andy did not like to give up but in this case, perhaps was necessary.

"What does it make you think that my problem with this is you, Andrea?" The fashion queen looks directly to the young woman, Andy blinks and her mouth slightly opens, to be honest she didn't have an answer for that. 

Blue eyes meet Brown ones, Andy swallows and Miranda's lips form into a thin line and before any of them could say a word the door opens, doctor Zvaic was back in the office. The therapist greets again, he goes sits on his chair excited to know what was the result, if Andy and Miranda have come to an agreement "okay the moment of truth, do we have a positive outcome? Miranda are you doing the therapy with Andy?" the man's tone was happy and eager. 

The brunette sat in front of doctor Zvaic, next to the chair Miranda was in "well doctor, Mrs. Priestly is not…" Andrea hears Miranda's voice, interrupting her "yes, I will be taking the therapy with Andrea". Andy had never heard Miranda saying something with that level of sureness, it was completely new and she was a little afraid that the dragon lady was only playing mind fuck with her.

"That's fantastic Miranda, I'm really pleased to hear that, we are in for a good start! so, have you decided where and when you will be doing sessions?" The therapist looking at Andy he was ready to take notes, the young woman knowing that none of that had been discussed just gulps and gets nervous, Miranda stepped in to save the moment "as you know, I am an extremely busy woman so I have to check on my schedule first, Andrea here has agreed on it, we will work on set the therapies, time and places isn't it that correct, Andrea?" The fashion queen turns her head to see Andy, the brunette only nods.

It was a well put together charade, doctor Zvaic grins and says "absolutely good, okay when you settle the schedule and the place Andy will be informing me about it, of course the invitation is still open for Tuesday's sessions Miranda, you will have Andy for the therapy as your 'cuddle partner' if you decide to come and be a part of the group exercise, but if you don't want to be in the common area, there's always our private consulting rooms, but anyway that is up for you to choose what suits better" the therapist assert.

Bringing her upper lip inside her mouth Andrea looks at Miranda and the editor grins, Andy clears her throat and says "Nice, yes for me it's perfect, let me give you my card Mrs. Priestly, call me when you are available so we can assemble our schedules, we still have a lot to talk about" giving her card to Miranda, the young woman forced a grin too, Andy was going to play Miranda's game.

"Of course" the fashion queen says low and takes the card, doctor Zvaic saying one more time he is pleased and that he foresee a great therapy with wonderful results, ends the session. The therapist opens the door for them and Andrea and Miranda leave the office, the dragon lady directs graciously to the elevators when Andy says "what was that Miranda? didn't you say you were here just to reject the therapy?" the young woman said trying to follow Miranda in the corridor, the snow queen keeps walking "didn't you say i should take it?" that was a reverse the young woman wasn't expecting, but it did not surprise her, it's just she's gotten a little rusty, this time apart from Miranda have unsharpen Andy.

Outside the front of the elevator's door Miranda glimpse Andrea from the corner of her eye, the elevator dings and Miranda before entering says "I still strongly believe this thing is a waste of time but you can do anything, right?" Miranda had always loved challenging the brunette and Andy had always loved to prove the editor wrong, it was lovely. The fashion queen gets inside the lift and as the doors were closing she says "I call you".

Andrea will have to tame the dragon again.

  
  


~•~

  
Andy didn't know if Miranda was real about the fact that she wanted to take the therapies with her, it's been days since the meeting with Doctor Zvaic and the fashion goddess has not called, not even an assistant on her behalf has phoned to tell her Miranda was not going to take the sessions.

But maybe it was a good thing after all, it's not like she wanted to cuddle with Miranda Priestly, right? Well, not  _ 'cuddle'  _ like real cuddle but cuddle for the therapy, just professional cuddle, yes that. The young woman caught herself thinking about Miranda.

Greg Hill, Andy's boss on the Mirror walked by her cubicle and spotting the brunette he stopped for a chat "hi, Sachs how you going with your column? remember we will need it for tomorrow's edition", the journalist turned her head and smiling says "sure, I am working on it right now, give me an hour and I will leave it at your desk". The man smiled back, then he asked "are you still in the therapy group?" Greg had been supportive with Andy about this 'side job' and the young woman was content, coughing Andrea replies "yeah, I'm still part of it" to Mr. Hill this was no surprise, he knows Andy's natural endearing personality fits good in this "any new patients?" the brunette hearing the question sighed, Miranda comes to her mind again "yes, no...well I mean not yet" Andy feels the blood rushing to the head "I'm still waiting word on this new person to arrange sessions, so we will see how that goes" she acts it. "Great, well kid I'm not taking any more off your time, keep working on that column, see you around" the boss gets back to his office.

Writing paragraphs of her assignation, Andy receives an email, the little envelope icon pops up on the screen of her computer, she wanted to open it now but work had been put it in the backburner for a while and the brunette doesn't want to miss the deadline, so she chose to read it later.

Finishing with work at the Mirror, Andy goes home. It was a very productive day, she likes to work in the newspaper and days like this that are charged with loads of things to do are her favorite, but the hours spent were tiring nonetheless. On her couch bending to untie her sneakers -yes sneakers, the days of working in high heels are behind since she gave Emily all the clothes she brought from Paris- her phone rings, the brunette picks up "aló…who dis" getting rid of her shoes and laying on the sofa Andy heard "is that your regular phone greeting?" the very distinctive timbré of Miranda's voice alerts the young woman.

"Miranda?...what? No...hello, how are you?" the brunette was stunned and a bit ashamed, hoping the dragon lady bear with her lapsus Andy say "it's so good to hear from you." The silver haired woman wished to say she was content too for reconnecting with her but instead she says "those days works for you?" Andy frowns and tries to think or remember but her mind does not cooperate "Uhm days, what days?" Andrea was not sure what else to say other than directly ask, yeah yeah you don't ask questions to Miranda but oh well. "The days for the sessions Andrea, did you checked my email?" Miranda was starting to use Runway tone of voice.

Face palming herself, Andrea had completely forgotten to open her emails "oh shoot, Miranda I didn't...let me…" juggling with her phone the young woman runs to start up her laptop. "That is very professional of you" The dragon lady scoffed, Andy says "I'm really sorry, I am, Miranda…I will go through real quick once this thing is on…" punching her laptop to go fast the brunette feels the desperation. "Nevermind Andrea, It seems this is not a priority no any of us, why even bother?" the fashion queen said irritated, the brunette using all her means to prevent catastrophe, she speaks "please Miranda I am begging you, let's not start this with the wrong foot, I really want to do this with you, there I said it, please forgive my foolishness, I promise this won't be happening again, we can set up our schedule right now, actually I was expecting for your call, not an email, I know that is not an excuse but please, please Miranda" Andrea was altered.

The fashion goddess hearing true regret in Andy's words she says "okay, fine" that alone, returned the oxygen to the brunette's body. "Thank you, Miranda" Andrea feels the weight coming off her shoulders, the silver haired woman tells over the phone "I selected Mondays, 8 or 9pm works for me, what about you, Andrea?" Looking at the email that finally opens the journalist reads what the editor is now saying, Andy nods in silence and checks quickly her agenda, she is clear either Monday and/or Tuesday, the second day was almost a free regular in her normal calendar programing as is when sessions with Doctor Zvaic are held for the 'cuddle group therapy' so it is easier for Andy to skip those days at the Mirror, Greg is informed of that, but for Miranda she will clear her entire month if she has to, so she will talk with her boss if Mondays suits better for the dragon lady, Andrea is determined to work hard to not miss any deadline and advance as much writing as she could to have those days off, or at least leave the office early, plus the brunette hasn't attended many therapies lately, due to professionals not being booked by recent patients, until Miranda came along.

"Mondays are perfect and the hours too, we can start with this day, a once a week session and if you feel comfortable with the progress, we could try twice a week, as you know Tuesdays are already set for the therapy with Doctor Zvaic" Andy said while searching for a pen to write on her agenda ready to mark the appointment, Miranda said "I'm aware, we will try Mondays." The brunette smirked and wrote on Monday the 23rd  _ 'Miranda Priestly's initial cuddle therapy' 8pm. _

Reading the email carefully, Andrea did not found word about the place where the editor wanted the therapy to be held. "Miranda allow me to ask one thing to you" the brunette feels the waters, Miranda says fast "what is it? Andrea" Andy ask her question "Where would you like the sessions? the townhouse?". The fashion queen is totally convinced that if she was going to do this, the townhouse will never be the place for it, there is nothing in there that makes her feel relaxed or whatever state she has to get on for this, Miranda needs a neutral space "No, the townhouse won't be considered, I want distinct for this" the fashion goddess said and then added "also, Emily is delivering the book as I have not yet decided the new assistant is not a total psycho, I dont require her to speculate on anything is none of that girl's business if you two encounter in my house" Miranda had a point and Andy understands completely.

Chewing her pen, the young woman speaks "yes Miranda, totally agree. As you may recall, there are private consulting rooms and I have mine assigned so if that fits you, we can perform the therapy there" the brunette expects this isn't a horrible option, she will arrange everything to Miranda's likes.

"That will suffice" the dragon lady said low, Andy  _ 'yays' _ in her head.

Configuring their 'cuddle therapy' Miranda and Andy go to the final instalments of their phone conversation, Andrea says not even hiding the smile on her face, maybe for the fashion queen to hear it "I can't wait for this, I am so excited". The editor thinks _ 'me too'  _ but refrain from it, she only says "Goodbye Andrea, see you on Monday" Miranda hung up.

That night Andrea went to bed having in mind that in just a few days she will begin another working relationship with the queen of the fashion world, she also wonders if Miranda is thinking about her. 

~•~

  
In the days prior to the therapy, Andrea wanted to make sure everything was good, she catch up with Doctor Zvaic to report about time and place for the sessions as he asked her to do. The young woman mentioned that Miranda wanted her sessions to be in the private consulting rooms on Monday and therefore Andy requires access to hers, the therapist said there will be absolutely no problem for this.

The date for the first appointment was finally here, Monday at the Mirror Andy had a little bit of more work than normal but to the brunette knowing today was the day she will see Miranda again, put on an extra boost to her usual good mood. 

At runway, things were as hectic as always, but all Miranda does is thinking now how this therapy with Andrea will be, if it will really work, after all the brunette triggered this behavior, for leaving the way she did in the middle of a rampage in the dragon lady's life. 

Is it really 'forgive and forget' a thing?They will have to find out.

Speaking with her boss about leaving early today because Andy has been booked for a new patient this evening and she needs to prepare the session, stating all her pending work has been finished and the brunette is ahead of at least a week worth of deadlines, Greg grants his permission. 

Later that evening, Miranda tells Emily to call the driver to wait for her outside Elias-Clark, she will be leaving at any moment, so the editor wants the car prepared. The dragon lady feels nervous but she won't call it like that.  _ 'is just, I don't know... anticipation _ ' Miranda fools herself.

In the consultory, Andy arrived early not just to organize but to make it far less a room and more a space. One on one sessions are different from the group therapies, it obviously follows the same rules, that's a given, but in this case the professional has to provide a sense of security, aware that pace here is dictated by the patient's needs and Andy knows well that Miranda is a very special one, so to have the right set up is key in order to achieve good sessions.

By seven forty-five sharp, the silver haired woman arrives at Doctor Zvaic's office, the therapist looks quite content "Miranda, it's a great day, come in please!" the man invites the editor inside his office, the dragon lady walks in, always grace in her moves. Sitting down, the fashion queen speaks "your degree of enthusiasm ambush me, Zvaic" a slight smirk on her lips, the doctor chuckles and says "what can I say, Miranda? I am really content with the fact that you are taking this therapy, believe me".

The therapist speaking some general things about this meeting says "so Miranda, I've been informed you prefer the sessions here on Mondays, is that correct?" The editor says "correct", doctor Zvaic nods "excellent, everything is in place Miss Andy Sachs is waiting for you in one of our consulting rooms, my secretary will ta…" Miranda interfiers "I go by myself" the man clears his throat "alright very good, you go down the hallway to the first door on the left". Shaking hands Miranda and doctor Zvaic get up from their seats to leave the office.

"Welcome to these therapies Miranda, I assure you they will help considerably". The fashion goddess just made a gesture, walking to find the consulting room where Andrea was expecting her, Miranda gave one last thought about if this is what she really needs, she still can walk away, but on a second thought the snow queen wonders if this will haunt her forever, especially after encountering with Andrea again.

Pushing all thoughts out of her mind, Miranda mask herself with the emotionless face deign of The Dragon Lady, she prepares to knock when Andy opens the door "Miranda, hi!" sparkly big brown eyes receive her and the editor knows this is it, once she gets into this room, is virgin territory. 

The first thing that the fashion goddess noticed was the smell of vanilla and raspberry, there were a couple of candles lit, spreading the essences, the way to set a mood. "Sit, sit please" Andy says grinning, Miranda picks a chair and sits, her elegant posture always intact. The young woman says "it's great having you here, would you like something before we start? coffee? mineral water?" The fashion queen says "Pellegrino would be fine" Andrea quickly pours the sparky water in a glass and serves Miranda, the fresh liquid feels nice in the editor's throat. The brunette opens a bottle of water for herself and taking a gulp, she drags a chair to join the editor, placing it in front of Miranda so this way Andy can be sitting in front of her. 

Miranda taking off her vintage Gucci pashmina says "where are the floor matts and inflatable mattresses?" she was obviously being gnarly, the brunette getting up from her seat says "oh, if you want I can ask for them right now" the playful look on Andy's face amused the silver haired beauty. The young woman chuckles "Miranda, private sessions are a tad different than groups, here there will be phases, it is relevant to establish first a good base for interaction to build a solid therapy, remember you have to learn to crawl before you learn to walk" Andy winked, Miranda was a bit surprised.

Andrea began the session "okay Miranda, I'm going to check on general things such as your heart rate and pulse, this will happen at the beginning and at the end of our sessions, I'm going to write them down to compare them, that will happen through your whole therapy, do you have any inconvenience?" the brunette asked at the editor, Miranda denied with her head. Andy proceed and quickly reunited the information she needs, the fashion queen was quiet.

"Great, now Miranda I want you to work on some breathing exercises, this will oxygen your blood properly and you will get rid of carbon dioxide from your lungs which will make you feel relaxed, now I'm gonna show you what I want you to do" sitting in front of the editor, Andy said "You are going to inhale through your nose and you are going to exhale from your mouth, like this" Andy made a demonstration herself then Miranda did the same. After doing this for a couple of minutes, Andrea asked Miranda to get up from her chair "Please stand up, I want you to close your eyes and place your hands in your middle, like you were trying to generate warmth on a cold day where you forgot your coat." Miranda looked at the brunette and said "really?" Andy just put the face  _ 'yes, I'm fuckin' serious'. _

The dragon lady did as told, Andy said "don't think about anything, just concentrate on this, let your arms hug you and let your hands get used to the touch, keeping your eyes closed" the brunette took a step back and continued "breath slowly" Miranda was incredulous but she was starting to feel a little less tense, it was still a minor advance but it was something for sure. 

Repeating this practice three times more, Andy told Miranda to open her eyes "Now Miranda well done, how do you feel?" the editor said softly "good" the brunette nodded and wrote on her binnacle then she told the fashion queen to take a seat, "this is a good start, now we're going to take a break, only 5 minutes and after another brief exercise we will be done with today's session" the young woman went to a table in the back of the room and after a couple of minutes she returned with two cups of coffee "I know this isn't Starbucks but I tried to emulate their latte, I haven't forgotten how you like it 'skimmed latte with an extra shot' am I right?" Andy smiled big, Miranda almost did too.

Lifting a platter with Canelés Andrea offered to Miranda saying "this are delicious, I sneaked them here so if you don't eat at least one my entire week will be ruined" the young woman joked and the dragon lady thought  _ 'it's just so easy to be with her'  _ taking the pastries.

Their break ended and Andrea said to the fashion queen "okay, Miranda this session was good, we are just getting started and this was a warm up for things ahead, now don't get scared everything will be according to your needs" the young woman assured, then she continued "the final thing I'm going to ask you do today is to give me a hug" the snow queen raised an eyebrow, but she hugged Andrea, this was new to both, but it didn't feel strange or at least that's what Miranda thought.

Separating, the brunette says "That was a good hug, now I'm going to show you doing it properly" Andy shows Miranda the proper way to give a hug, it sounds dumb but there is actually a correct form of hugging. "okay Miranda, you have to put your right hand above the height on my left shoulder and your left hand below the right side of my ribs, I will mirror your position so when we embrace, our hearts align together and when we surpassed the 3 seconds, which is the standard time a hug last, our heart beating will sync" 

Is it possible that with a hug all your broken pieces fit together again?

Miranda felt that way with this hug with Andrea. 

~•~

  
Six weeks later since their first therapy, Miranda and Andrea had made huge progress with it, or at least is what doctor Zvaic said to the fashion queen prior to her session with Andy today. 

Laying on a capitonaded divan in the consulting room, the brunette was cuddling with Miranda, professional cuddling, the main part of this therapy. They had been trying different positions during previous sessions, as the young woman had this 'position for cuddles' book, a book she called the snuggling Kamasutra, which made Miranda have a good laugh.

"You are an acceptable cuddler, Andrea" the dragon lady said resting her head in Andy's arm -that by now maybe probably dead but it was a small price to paid- Andy giggling said "Just acceptable?" her tone a little teasing. "Fine, you are a good cuddler." Miranda said as her body was feeling lighter, for all she cares, the fashion queen isn't really sure how long they have been this way, although Andy is keeping track of time, it is part of the therapy, but to Miranda there was no hurry. "Ouch, gotta be honest, I was hoping to hear 'you are an excellent cuddle partner, great in fact' but I guess that have to be enough for now, I mean coming from you that must be a huge compliment" Andy liked this little banter, she could almost see Miranda rolling her eyes, but the only thing in her vision right now was Miranda's gorgeous silver hair, that to have this close looked like it was made out of the finest silk on earth.

A few days later, after their weekly session Miranda was home, she was reviewing the book but she was a bit unease, not due to being tense or anxious, that had lowered considerably since the therapy, but the snow queen was thinking about Andy and how they have reconnected, thinking about Paris, thinking about everything and Miranda needed some answers or at least a reason, she will settle with that. So Miranda dialed Andy, the brunette answered immediately.

"Hello Miranda, good evening, is everything ok?" The young woman sounded consternated, the editor said "yes Andrea everything is good, is just that I wanted to talk to you, I was wondering if we could meet soon" the fashion queen swallowed, she couldn't understand why she was doing this, Andy said "oh, yes of course do you want to add another appointment to the therapies?" Miranda scratched her head, that's not what she meant "No, I want to see you outside the sessions, like I don't know if that is allowed in the first place but…" the brunette said "of course Miranda, of course you can see me outside the therapy, before being your 'cuddle professional' I'm your…" Andrea paused, hoping this won't sound odd, but it was what she feels "...friend" Miranda didn't know what to say but she only knew it was right.

The silver haired woman after a brief silence said "can we meet at one of my properties? I will give you the address" hurrying to get a pen and paper, Andy wrote it. 

Miranda and Andrea meet at this place no one knew about, it was some sort of out of town cabin located in the real state of the New York elite, the dragon lady had bought it after divorce number 1, it was a place where the editor gets away from the heavy weight of being the snow queen, if she wanted to escape the press this was her sanctuary.

"...and I'm sorry Miranda, I really do. I know the way I left was childish but I got scared, I don't know, I just couldn't digest everything that happened there..." Andy was looking Miranda right in the eyes, they were sitting at the lounge in Miranda's place. "...and to walk on you with nothing but a robe and red rimmed eyes truly broke me, I wanted to make you feel better, hold your hand and say 'im here Miranda, I'm here for you' but you frozen me when you told me to do 'my job' Andy wanted to cry, the bitter flavor in her throat.

To Miranda, hear this wasn't any better but she now understand Andrea's reasons."It's hard to make amends, but I truly hope we can. I should apologise as well, when I said that 'I see a great deal of myself in you' was not to offend or to make you think differently from the way you do, you are a valuable person Andrea, don't let anyone make you think otherwise, not even me" Miranda took Andy's hand.

"I wasn't offended Miranda, quite contrary actually" Andy wiped a tear in her eye. Miranda and Andy hugged, in the proper way of course. It was cathartic to hear each other's version of things, but in order to heal this was necessary. 

"Wanna forward your next therapy here, Miranda?" Andy asked laughing and Miranda smirked, taking a breath the silver haired woman said "I can't see why not".

A nice bed was in what it seems the only room in the house, it does look like Miranda comes here alone, all by herself as there was nothing that stated otherwise. "Come be my little spoon" Andrea patted the bed while she was holding her head with a hand, Miranda laid down. Closing their eyes, both women stayed like this for a long period, their breathing was the only sound.

The brunette placed her hand on Miranda's waist and then moved it to her belly, it was the first time ever she does that. "Is this okay?" Andy asked a little insecure, she didn't want to ruin this, Miranda just hummed. Andrea brought Miranda closer to her, the editor spoke softly "You are so warm" Andy said "it's a therapist thing" the young woman moved her hand gently on Miranda's waist, the dragon lady reply "No, it's an Andrea thing".

Taking Andrea's hand that was resting on her stomach, Miranda moves it to her chest "I feel like I'm feeding off from a high that will not last" the editor buried her head on the side of the pillow, Andy says "Hey, hey I'm here Miranda, I'm not going anywhere, not this time I promise" the young woman puts her chin on the fashion queen's shoulders, then she freed her hand from the editor's grip to make Miranda turn her head to look at Andrea in the eyes, the brunette says "I'm here, this is where I belong, it took me a while to get back but I made it and now that I'm here, I'm not leaving" the silver haired woman said "Don't ever leave me again, Andrea" the journalist replies "I won't". Miranda had tore all her walls, she was now exposed, vulnerable and open just the way she was in that suite in Paris.

"But what if…we...do…" Miranda was trying to find words, Andy only said "What? This?" Their lips tasted each other for the first time, the raw emotions were there in each movement of their mouths. Andrea was not only a nice hugger but she was also an amazing kisser, Miranda is thinking as she feels like fire was emanating from her core, Andy is feeling the same too.

"Make Love to me Andrea...make love to me" 

Those were the only words that Miranda could form into a comprehensive sentence. 

After a very, very intense and satisfying session that not only included cuddling this time. Andrea found herself alone in the bed, a new day had come and Miranda was gone, the brunette found a card on the pillow  _ 'in your arms is where I found peace' M. Priestly. _

Andy will wait Miranda with arms wide open.

Always.

  
  
  


The fuckin' end

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
